Honeyworks Series: Good Morning!
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One-shoot! Inspired by Friday's Good Morning by Honeyworks feat Vocaloid video! "Selamat pagi, kata yang selalu aku ucapkan padanya, dan aku harap suatu hari nanti bisa lebih dari itu," *Summary kacau!* *RnR?*


**Ketemu lagi dengan saya~! *ketawa gaje* kali ini saya mempersembahkan sebuah fanfiction abal yang terinspirasi dari sebuah video clip lagu Friday's Good Morning by Honeyworks feat Hatsune Miku Vocaloid. Serius, saya jatuh cinta sama lagu itu and akhirnya lahirlah fanfiction ini! Yeaah! *urusai!* baiklah…terlalu banyak bacod… Disclaimer: Boboiboy dan segala property di dalamnya tuh milik Animonsta dan Monsta, Friday's Good Morning by Honeyworks and Vocaloid.**

 **Rate: T (for save)**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Pair: Halilintar x Yaya**

 **Warning: OOC (maybe), not realy humor, alur loncat, Elemental non-siblings, Teen!Chara, dialog sedikit, typo, dsb.**

 **You've been warned already, so, don't blame me~! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"Baiklah, sepertinya semuanya sudah," aku tersenyum puas setelah memeriksa isi tas sekolahku, dan semuanya sudah ku isi, tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Aku kemudian menatap cermin meja rias yang berada di depan tempat tidurku, untuk memastikan apa penampilanku sudah bagus atau belum. Hmm…kerudung pink favoritku sudah ku pasang rapi, tak lupa sebuah jepit rambut bunga berwarna kuning juga telah terpasang manis di pinggir kerudungku.

O iya, perkenalkan namaku Yaya, usia ku 16 tahun dan sekolah di SMA Pulau Rintis, nama kota tempat aku tinggal. Pagi ini seperti biasa, aku terbangun pukul 6.30 untuk bersih-bersih dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

Ah…sudah jam segini sebaiknya aku segera bergegas jika tidak ingin ketinggalan bus.

.

.

.

8.07.A.M.

Fyuuh…syukurlah aku tepat waktu dan berhasil menaiki bus sekolah yang memang berkeliling kota setiap pagi untuk menjemput anak sekolah-yang sudah siap, yang terlambat itu lain ceritanya.

Kini aku sedang berdiri di tempat yang tidak jauh dari kursi supir. Karena hari ini aku agak telat, aku jadi tidak kebagian tempat duduk dan terpaksa berdiri. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak sendirian, ada Ying, sahabat baikku dari kelas II-B yang juga senasib denganku.

"Ne, Yaya, kau hari ini piket kan? Mau pulang bareng?" Ying membuka percakapan.

"Bukannya setiap hari kita selalu pulang bersama?" aku menjawab sambil mendengus geli. "Hihihi…iya sih. Tapi hari ini aku ada kegiatan club atletik. Kau tunggu aku ya," ucap Ying dengan senyuman manis terpasang di wajah orientalnya.

"Hmm…iya deh," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Kami pun melanjutkan percakapan dengan membicarakan banyak hal, yah…khas cewek lah.

"Gempa,Gempa, kita hari ini ke rumah Gopal yuk! Ku dengar dia baru saja memiliki video game baru,"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, tepatnya di tempat duduk yang berposisi menyamping di dekat pintu masuk, dimana duduk tiga orang pemuda yang kompaknya memakai topi tetapi berbeda warna dan cara pakai.

Tatapan mataku pun terfokus ke arah seorang pemuda yang duduk paling ujung, tepat di sebelah pemuda bertopi miring yang sedari tadi berceloteh, Taufan yang sekelas dengan Ying.

Hari-hari ku berjalan seperti biasa, dan seperti biasa juga aku bisa melihat pemuda itu. Duduk ditempatnya yang biasa, bersama kedua sahabatnya seperti biasa.

Dan seperti biasa juga, topi hitam bergaris merah yang menghadap lurus kedepan itu sedikit menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya, tak lupa jaket khas berwarna senada dengan topinya itu, dan seperti biasa juga ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak jelas, atau lebih tepatnya dirinya memang jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi.

Berbeda sekali dengan Taufan, si topi biru bergaris putih yang duduk disebelahnya tampak asik berceloteh dan hanya ditanggapi seadanya oleh sahabat mereka yang lain, si pemuda bertopi hitam kuning terbalik bernama Gempa, ketua OSIS yang merupakan atasanku. O iya, aku sekretaris OSIS, maaf baru mengatakannya sekarang.

Aku masih terus menatap pemuda itu, sampai akhirnya mata kami tak sengaja bertemu. Jarak kami tidak begitu jauh, jadi aku tau dia juga sadar aku sedang melihatnya.

Aku sedikit salah tingkah, tapi tetap tersenyum untuk menyapanya. Dan kalian tau? Dia hanya mendengus kemudian memalingkan wajahnya asal.

Aku cemberut melihatnya. Tapi yah…aku memang tidak berharap banyak. Pemuda itu, Halilintar, yang sekelas denganku di kelas II-C, dengan reputasi yang err…sedikit parah. Dia jagoan karate, tetapi juga cukup berandal karena hampir setiap hari dirinya terlibat perkelahian.

Jika kalian berpikir aku menyukainya, ya, aku memang menyukainya.

Mungkin…semenjak kelas satu tapi aku baru menyadarinya baru-baru ini. Tapi sungguh, aku menyukainya bukan karena dia tampan, oh ayolah, seleraku tidak seperti itu.

Memang sih…itu salah satu faktor kenapa aku menyukainya, tapi faktor utamanya adalah, sifatnya. Sungguh, meskipun dingin, pendiam, dan tempramental, tapi aku percaya Halilintar itu orang baik.

Karena jika bukan, tidak mungkin Taufan dan Gempa mau berteman dengannya, apalagi mereka bisa sampai sedekat itu sampai kompak pakai style yang sama.

Dan aku tau, aku bukan satu-satunya yang menyukai Halilintar. Serius, hampir semua cewek SMA Pulau Rintis itu mengidolakan dia. Aku pikir, jika dia membuka peluang mungkin sudah ratusan siswi mengatre untuk mendapatkan hatinya tapi tentu saja, Halilintar bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Dia bahkan tidak tertarik atau mungkin tidak peduli dengan para penggemarnya. Berbeda dengan Taufan dan Gempa (ingat, mereka berdua itu juga sangat keren jadi penggemar mereka tidak kalah jumlah) yang selalu meladeni penggemar mereka dengan baik.

Oke, tapi berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang menyukai Halilintar hanya dari tampangnya saja, aku suka Halilintar karena sifatnya. Aku tidak punya tipe khusus, tapi Halilintar adalah cinta pertamaku jadi mungkin…aku suka tipe seperti dia?

Ah sudahlah, menurutku Halilintar itu hanyalah Halilintar dan tidak ada yang bisa sama sepertinya.

.

.

.

Oke, aku terlalu banyak melamun, tanpa sadar sekarang sudah sampai.

Ying segera menarikku turun, dan di antara kerumunan siswa-siswi yang keluar dari bus, aku bisa melihat punggung Halilintar dari jauh. Punggung yang tegap dan lebar itu, hah…aku jadi ingin digendong…ah! Aku ngomong apa sih?! Dengan bodohnya aku memukul-mukul kepalaku sampai membuat heran Ying yang sedaritadi celotehannya tidak kudengarkan.

Uh, maafkan aku, Ying…

.

.

.

Meskipun sekelas dan lagi, tempat duduknya tepat berada di belakangku, aku sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Umm, mendengar suaranya sih pernah…saat mau ngisi absen, karena aku ketua kelasnya.

Aku terkadang mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya, tapi yah…tidak ada reaksi yang berarti, sama seperti di bus tadi. Dasar, apa sifat dinginnya itu memang bawaan dari lahir? Umm…tapi itu salah satu yang aku sukai darinya sih jadi biarlah.

Terkadang aku berpikir, apa aku bisa mengucapkan kata lain? Uh…ngomong selamat pagi aja udah aneh, aku tidak mau di cap sok akrab seperti penggemar-penggemarnya yang lain itu.

Aku membuka ponselku untuk sekedar membuang kebosanan karena lonceng sudah berbunyi tapi guru tak kunjung datang.

 _Friday, 22 July, 9.30.A.M_ , adalah yang terpampang di wallpaper ponselku.

Ah…hari ini hari jumat ya? Huh…satu lagi hari yang biasa. Aku mematikan ponselku dan mulai menatap keluar jendela, pikiranku pun melayang seperti awan-awan dilangit sana yang tertiup angin.

Kapan aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku? Ini sudah hari jumat, besok sabtu, lalu minggu, kemudian senin, selasa, rabu, kamis, kemudian jumat lagi.

Hah…kapan aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku padanya? Tapi…mungkin saja aku ditolak. Uh, dilihat dari sifatnya saja aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan peduli denganku. Aku tidak ingin di campakkan seperti gadis-gadis lain yang dengan nekad menyatakan perasaan padanya dan berakhir menangis sendirian di taman belakang karena ditolak dengan kasar.

"Hoaamm…" secara reflek aku menguap sangat lebar, dan hal itu sukses membuat perhatian sebagian penghuni kelas tertuju ke arahku.

Uh, tentu saja aku merasa malu karena meski sempat menutup mulutku menggunakan tangan tadi, tetap saja jarang mereka bisa melihatku yang biasanya rajin dan paling antusias belajar di kelas ini menguap mengantuk.

Aku hanya bergumam maaf sambil menunduk malu, dan saat itu juga aku sadar, pemuda itu, Halilintar, sedang berdiri di sampingku. Sepertinya dia baru mau keluar dari kelas.

"E-eh…" aku semakin salah tingkah, karena saat ini Halilintar sedang menatapku dengan intens.

"Hmph…" Halilintar mendengus geli, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar kelas, meninggalkan ku yang melongo bodoh melihat kepergiannya.

"D-dia…dia…?" aku hanya bisa megap-megap seperti kehabisan oksigen.

Ya Tuhan, tadi itu aku tidak salah lihat kan? Tadi itu…Halilintar tersenyum?! Well, hanya senyum tipis sih, tapi aku yakin dia tersenyum tadi, dan lagi aku bisa mendengar sepertinya dia sedang menahan tawa!

Uh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa merah wajahku sekarang...ini memang bukan kali pertama Halilintar tersenyum, tapi pemuda itu jarang sekali tersenyum. Palingan dia akan tersenyum jika sedang berkumpul bersama Taufan dan Gempa.

Tapi ini…ini kali pertama aku melihat Halilintar tersenyum karena aku. Sekali lagi, karena AKU! Baiklah, aku lebay ya? Tapi mau gimana lagi? Jika kalian ada di posisiku, aku yakin kalian akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Saat ini perasaanku malu bercampur senang. Malu karena tingkah konyolku tadi, saking konyolnya sampai membuat si pangeran super dingin saja hampir tertawa, tapi juga senang karena setidaknya Halilintar tersenyum, dan itu karena aku.

.

.

.

4.30.P.M

Saat ini aku sedang duduk termangu di tempat duduk koridor. Ya, selesai piket, aku masih menunggu Ying yang sedang ganti pakaian usai mengikuti kegiatan club atletik.

Sahabatku yang satu itu memang sangat atletis dan energik untuk ukuran perempuan, dan tentu saja aku bangga punya sahabat seperti dia.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo pulang," ajak Ying yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah serta bando kuning bergaris biru miliknya. Aku mengangguk dan segera mengikutinya menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ah…kayaknya mau hujan," Ying mendongak, melihat gumpalan awan abu-abu mulai menutupi langit yang tadinya cerah, tak lupa suara gemuruh Guntur terdengar.

"Aku rasa kau benar, kita harus cepat pulang," ucapku membenarkan kalimat Ying. Gadis berkuncir dua tersebut mengangguk dan cepat-cepat membuka payung yang tergantung di sisi tas sekolahnya, diikuti olehku.

Untung saja aku selalu membawa payung jadi aku tidak perlu takut kebasahan atau masuk angin.

"Hmm? Bukankah itu…Halilintar?" aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Ying.

Aku pun mengikuti arah pandangnya tepat di pinggir tangga menuju lantai dua, dimana terlihat seorang pemuda bertopi hitam merah sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Di lihat dari keadaannya, sepertinya dia tidak bawa payung. Aku mengernyit, kemana Taufan dan Gempa yang biasanya pulang bersamanya?

"Ah…Halilintar sendirian ya? Taufan hari ini pulang lebih awal karena mengalami cedera lutut saat latihan skateboard, sedangkan Gempa sih…kayaknya udah pulang duluan," gumam Ying.

Aku hanya mengangguk, aku yakin Halilintar menyuruh Gempa pulang duluan karena hari ini Halilintar piket denganku. Kebetulan yang aneh…

"Kayaknya hujan nggak bakalan berhenti sampai malam nih," gumam Ying cemas, namun enggan mendekati pemuda dingin tersebut.

Aku memperhatikan Halilintar dari kejauhan, dan mendadak merasa kasihan padanya. Setelah memantapkan hatiku, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga.

.

.

.

"A-anu…kau bisa gunakan payung ini jika kau mau," aku berucap pelan, dengan tangan kananku terulur memberikan payung milikku padanya.

Kepalaku tertunduk, jelas saja, aku terlalu malu menatap wajahnya, apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini. Aku juga tidak mau dia melihat rona merah di wajahku.

Suasana hening sebentar, aku masih tidak berani mengangkat kepalaku, tapi aku yakin Halilintar masih ada disana.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku merasa payungku tersentuh dan akhirnya payung pink itu telah berpindah tangan.

Aku akhirnya mengangkat kepalaku, dan aku bisa melihatnya sedang membuka payung berukuran sedang berwarna pink pastel tersebut. Wajahnya biasa saja, tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti.

"U-umm…kau bisa simpan payungnya. Uh…m-mulai sekarang…" aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian memasang senyum termanis yang aku punya...

"Semoga kita bisa akrab ya," dan setelah itu aku langsung tancap gas kembali ke tempat Ying tanpa menunggu reaksinya.

Duh! Minjemin payung aja aku sudah segugup itu, gimana mau menyatakan perasaan? Bisa-bisa aku sudah terkena serangan jantung duluan sebelum berbicara.

"Kau…memberikan payungmu pada Halilintar?" aku melihat Ying menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Iya…aku nebeng payungmu ya," pintaku sambil tersenyum nervous.

Ying mendesah tapi kemudian tersenyum geli dan membiarkanku berteduh di bawah payungnya yang berwarna kuning secerah sinar matahari.

.

.

.

"Ne, Yaya, kau itu…suka sama Halilintar kan?" aku tersedak liurku sendiri ketika mendengar ucapan Ying tersebut.

"K-kenapa kau berpikir begitu…?" tanyaku kaget, well…aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku tetap ingin tau kenapa sampai Ying mengetahuinya.

Ying memutar mata bosan, "Jelas sekali dari tingkah lakumu. Dan aku sudah lama tau kau suka sama Halilintar. Kau pikir aku tidak sadar bahwa kau sering memperhatikan Halilintar apalagi ketika sedang berada di dalam bus?" jelas Ying panjang lebar.

Aku hanya merengut, apa tingkah laku ku semudah itukah di tebak? Apa jangan-jangan…Halilintar menyadari perasaanku juga?! Aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalaku agar tidak lagi berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, sedangkan Ying…sepertinya dia masih merasa geli sampai hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah ku.

Ah, ternyata hari ini tidak se-biasa yang aku kira…

.

.

.

Ternyata benar, hujan masih saja deras meski sekarang sudah hampir jam Sembilan.

Hmm…jika aku tidak meminjamkan payungku, mungkinkah Halilintar masih akan berdiam diri di sekolah sampai jam segini? Ataukah dia akan nekad berlari menerobos hujan tanpa memikirkan risiko esok harinya?

Mungkin saja Halilintar akan memilih opsi yang kedua.

Ah, mou! Kenapa aku masih saja memikirkannya sih? Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah, aku segera berbaring di tempat tidur sambil memeluk sebuah teddy bear berwarna pink yang seukuran tubuh bayi tersebut.

Well, setiap malam aku memang selalu memikirkannya, jadi aku pikir ini sudah biasa. Aku bahkan pernah berkhayal bisa bertemu dengannya setiap saat meskipun itu hari libur seperti hari minggu.

Hah…aku memang payah…

Daripada sibuk memikirkan itu, mungkin lebih baik aku tidur saja daripada ke sekolah dalam keadaan mengantuk seperti tadi pagi.

.

.

.

Monday, 8.07.A.M

Kali ini aku tepat waktu menaiki bus, jadi aku menemukan tempat duduk dua dari barisan belakang bersama Ying.

Aku mendesah, ini sudah hari senin, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah. Di hari setelah aku meminjamkan payung ke Halilintar, aku rasa semuanya biasa saja.

Bahkan Halilintar sama sekali tidak menyapaku setelah aku mengucapkan selamat pagi (lagi) padanya. Padahal…aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk lebih akrab dengannya, tapi sepertinya semuanya sia-sia saja.

Huh…aku penasaran, kira-kira apa yang Taufan dan Gempa lakukan sampai bisa se-akrab itu dengannya ya? Ah, ngomong-ngomong, di hari sabtu Halilintar tampak lebih muram.

Apa mungkin karena kesepian ya? Karena Taufan tidak masuk sekolah dan Gempa yang sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS, jadi tidak bisa berkumpul bersamanya.

Hmm, aku jadi merasa kasihan. Mungkin aku kesampingkan dulu perasaanku, aku harus membiarkannya menenangkan diri dulu.

Jadi begitulah, tidak banyak hal yang terjadi di hari itu, begitu juga dengan hari-hari seterusnya semuanya berlalu seperti biasa.

Hingga tiba hari ini.

Friday, 8.07.A.M

Aku duduk termangu di dalam bus tanpa mendengar celotehan Ying yang menceritakan kemenangannya dalam lomba atletik beberapa bulan lalu. Hmm…nanti lah aku akan memintanya menceritakannya lagi.

Sudah seminggu semenjak aku meminjamkan payung pada Halilintar, tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedih dan…menyesal?

Tidak,tidak! Aku harus iklhas membantunya, jangan memikirkan perasaan ini terus. Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin punya kesempatan. Masih banyak gadis-gadis di luar sana yang mungkin saja bisa membuat Halilintar tertarik.

Jadi setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya berkali-kali, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkannya dan kembali bercakap-cakap dengan Ying-yang sepertinya kesal karena sedari tadi aku tidak mendengarkan ucapannya.

.

.

.

School Canteen

"Hey, mau sampai kapan kau begini?" aku menoleh ke arah Ying yang menatapku serius.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanyaku bingung sambil meminum jus apel ku.

"Duh, kau ini suka sama Halilintar kan? Mau sampai kapan kau mendiamkannya?" ucap Ying dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Eh? A-aku tidak akan…tidak akan melakukannya. Aku pasti akan ditolak dan di jauhi," gumamku sambil menundukkan kepala.

Ying memutar bola matanya, "Hah…kau ini, belum maju sudah mundur lagi. Kau tidak tau kan dia akan mengatakan apa? Kenapa tidak di coba dulu?" ucap Ying.

"Sudahlah, Ying…banyak gadis yang menembaknya dan semuanya berakhir menyedihkan. Aku tidak mau…" aku tidak lagi melanjutkan kata-kataku, karena sesungguhnya aku juga tidak tau mau mengatakan apa.

"Dengar ya, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja. Meski jarang ngobrol, aku yakin Halilintar mengenalmu. Kalian kan sekelas?" komentar Ying kali ini sambil mengunyah roti bakar pesanannya.

"Umm…e-entahlah…" gumamku mulai merasa ragu.

"Hmm…terserah kau saja. O iya, hari ini kau pulang duluan saja, ya. Kegiatan club atletik akan sedikit lebih lama dan aku masih harus membantu bersih-bersih ruang club, jadi aku pikir aku akan pulang dengan senior tetangga ku," terang Ying.

"Baiklah," aku hanya menjawab pelan kemudian meneguk jus apelku hingga habis.

.

.

.

4.45.P.M

Setelah menyelesaikan piketku, aku segera merapikan isi tas ku dan bergegas pulang. Aku harus pulang lebih cepat hari ini apalagi aku hanya pulang sendiri karena Ying harus ikut latihan club.

"Oy," aku tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Baru saja aku mau berjalan menuju pintu kelas, aku sudah dipanggil. Dan yang membuatku lebih kaget lagi adalah yang memanggilku adalah dia, pemuda yang sama-sama piket denganku hari ini.

"Umm…Halilintar…?" aku menjawab ragu. Ini pertama kalinya dia yang memanggilku dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa menebak apa yang mau dia katakan.

"Ini," aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, karena yang kulihat sekarang adalah payung pink kesayanganku sedang berada tepat dihadapanku-karena Halilintar memang menyodorkannya padaku.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa," aku kembali tersentak mendengar lanjutan kalimatnya, kemudian tersenyum, "Habis, kau sendiri lama mengembalikannya," ucapku sedikit mendengus geli.

"Hmph!" Halilintar mendengus, tapi sepertinya dia tidak terlihat marah.

Ekspresi wajahnya yang menurutku lucu itu, otomatis membuatku tertawa kecil kemudian mulai mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil payung itu.

"M-makasih…"

"Eh?" aku terdiam, tanganku dibiarkan setengah terulur saking kagetnya.

H-halilintar…berterima kasih?! Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia memalingkannya, tapi aku yakin sekali dia tadi mengatakan terima kasih.

"Hmm, sama-sama," ucapku yang akhirnya bisa tersenyum kemudian mengambil payung yang di sodorkannya tersebut.

"Kalo begitu, aku duluan ya," aku pamit kemudian membalikkan tubuhku.

"Oy, aku masih belum selesai!"

Aku menatap Halilintar bingung, "apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Uh…" Halilintar tampaknya sedang gelisah, karena saat ini dirinya curi-curi pandang ke arah lain sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"K-kau sendirian kan? Taufan dan Gempa tidak bisa pulang bersamaku jadi…aku temani," ucap Halilintar dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil.

"Eh?" untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku dibuat kaget oleh pemuda di depanku ini.

"Jangan hanya 'eh' disitu. Ayo pulang," Halilintar tampaknya kesal, kemudian segera berjalan mendahuluiku keluar kelas.

"Hey, tunggu aku!" aku hanya tersenyum geli kemudian berlari menyusulnya.

.

.

.

Entah mimpi apa aku semalam, aku tidak percaya sekarang aku sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Halilintar…dan hanya berdua! Uh…sampai di rumah aku pasti akan mengurung diri dalam kamar dan membenamkan wajahku di bantal kemudian berteriak saking senangnya.

"Na…" aku menoleh ke arah Halilintar yang sepertinya mau mengucapkan sesuatu setelah cukup lama terdiam setelah meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika…kau mau mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku…jadi…jangan berhenti," ucap Halilintar sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku sempat bingung, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

Memang, semenjak minggu lalu, aku sudah tidak menyapanya lagi karena aku pikir dia butuh waktu sendiri.

"Umm. Tentu saja," ucapku pada akhirnya sambil tersenyum manis. Halilintar mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku sebentar kemudian memperbaiki letak topinya, "Hmph," dengusnya lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Hey! Tunggu aku," aku kembali mengejar Halilintar dengan perasaan bahagia luar biasa, karena sekali lagi, Halilintar tersenyum. Meski hanya sekilas, aku tau dia tersenyum. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia tersenyum karena aku.

Ah…aku mungkin akan berterima kasih pada Ying, Taufan, dan Gempa (sekaligus bertanya kenapa mereka bisa dengan kompaknya ada urusan tersebut), tak lupa juga berterima kasih pada hujan minggu lalu.

Aku menatap payung yang saat ini ada di genggamanku, dan mendadak aku jadi semakin menyayangi payung itu.

Aku kembali tersenyum kemudian menatap punggung Halilintar-yang tiba-tiba tidak mau berjalan berdampingan denganku.

Biarlah, aku memang menyukainya, tapi biarkan dulu seperti ini. Lagipula, apa salahnya? Rasa suka itu memang membuat seseorang ingin memiliki apa yang disukainya, tapi untukku, cukup menjadi orang yang selalu ada disampingnya, itu sudah cukup.

Aku akan mulai dengan mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya, dan suatu hari nanti, aku harap akan lebih dari itu.

End

.

.

.

* * *

 **Baiklah, fict ini aneh. Saya tau, alurnya nggak jelas. Tapi aku hanya mengikuti jalan cerita video Honeyworks tersebut maka jadilah seperti ini.**

 **Oke, sampai disitu saja dan saya berterima kasih bagi yang membaca, fav, follow, atau me-review fict absurd ini. Bagi readers yang kurang paham inti ceritanya silahkan me-review, atau kritik dan sarannya juga saya terima, tapi jangan di flame ya…di Blaze aja~ *wink!* *di lempar sandal***

 **Baiklah, saya Harukaze Kagura undur diri dulu, sampai jumpa lagi, minna-san~!**

 **Review please~!**


End file.
